


La figlia della cyborg

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [56]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cyborgs, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA].Siamo nel mondo di Mirai Trunks.E se il ragazzo del futuro s'innamorasse della figlia della cyborg che tanto odiava? Lei lo contraccambierebbe?





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Mirai Marron  
  


Il vento faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi della ragazza intorno al suo viso. La giovane teneva le mani nelle tasche della giacca. Andò a sbattere contro un uomo che cadde per terra con un tonfo e le ringhiò. La bionda proseguì, continuando a guardare per terra. 

Il marciapiede era solcato da crepe, la ragazza saltò oltre i resti di una vetrina ed alzò il capo. 

La metà dei palazzi era distrutta in gran parte, il vento sollevava polvere e calcinacci facendo arrossare gli occhi della giovane e pungere le narici. 

La ragazza notò che un ragazzino, semi-nascosto dietro un idrante, la stava osservando. Tolse dalla tasca un paio di fermacapelli e si fece due codini ai lati del capo, scrollando le spalle. 

Il giovinetto smise di osservarla e la giovane accelerò il passo. Il fiato le si condensava davanti alla bocca e il suo naso era arrossato. Inarcò un sopracciglio biondo vedendo un anziano attraversare la strada, un uomo stava smontando una porta semidistrutta.

< Come mai oggi la strada è così affollata? > si chiese. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si diresse verso un hangar semi-distrutto.

Entrò nella costruzione passando per un portone metallico socchiuso, si sentiva un brusio tutt’intorno. Passò di fianco a un gruppo di bambini intenti a correre, un uomo con la gamba fasciata era appoggiato a un divano ribaltato e c’erano parecchie persone appoggiate ai muri dello stabile.

< Oggi c’è davvero parecchia agitazione > rifletté la bionda, raggiungendo un’altra donna.

“Sono tornata, ‘Ma” salutò. Si sedette accanto alla donna, aveva i capelli blu-azzurro. La ragazza si appoggiò con la schiena sopra una trave coperta per metà di cemento. Alzò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro, osservando la parte mancante di soffitto del rifugio.

“Bentornata, Marron” la salutò la donna. I suoi occhi arrossati erano circondati da occhiaie e quando parlò il suo viso si ricoprì di rughe. 

La giovane incrociò le gambe e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Oggi hanno attaccato?” domandò. 

Marion abbassò il capo e negò con la testa, gli occhi le divennero liquidi.

“Non hai saputo, piccola mia?” domandò. Marron corrugò la fronte e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

< Non c’era tanto movimento da quando è morto quel Gohan che si sentiva tanto il salvatore del mondo > rifletté. Marion si mordicchiò il labbro ed espirò.

“Lo sai che C18 è una spietata assassina, vero?” domandò. 

Marron assottigliò gli occhi, le iridi le divennero color ghiaccio.

“Ti ricordi che ha ucciso mio padre?” sibilò. 

Marion rabbrividì, le prese una mano nella propria e le sorrise.

“L’incubo è finito. Il figlio della Briefs ha distrutto i due cyborg. E’ diventato più forte di loro” sussurrò. 

Marron strattonò indietro la mano e ringhiò.

“Se non lo avesse fatto lui, prima o poi lo avrei fatto io” ribatté gelida. Si rialzò in piedi allontanandosi dalla trave.

“Visto che la minaccia è passata, vedo se riesco a trovare da mangiare prima che gli altri ci si fiondino” ribatté secca. 

Marion sospirò e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“Bimba della mamma, sei arrabbiata?” domandò. 

Marron negò e le sorrise.

“No, ‘Ma, scusa se sono stata brusca. Semplicemente non voglio dipendere come gli altri dalla carità della Briefs” spiegò. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i propri codini.

< Avrei voluto ucciderla io mia madre 18, con queste mani > pensò, digrignando i denti. Tirò un calcio a uno scatolone, accelerò il passo ed evitò un cilindro di metallo da cui uscivano delle fiamme. Vide che un gruppo di uomini la fissavano con gli occhi socchiusi, uno di loro mise la mano sopra un fucile.

< Assomigliarle così tanto mi ha rovinato la vita > si disse.


	2. Cap.2 Mirai Trunks

Cap.2 Mirai Trunks  
  
  


Trunks si sedette sulla metà rimasta integra della cupola della Capsule corporation ed allungò le gambe, ondeggiandole. Ticchettò con le dita sulla superficie su cui era seduto, guardando una serie di travi che venivano sollevate galla gru che si sovrappone davanti al palazzo di fronte.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color glicine del ragazzo.

“Trunks!” si sentì chiamare da una voce femminile.

“Mamma, sono sul tetto” rispose. Sentì dei passi veloci, degli ansiti e il rumore metallico di una botola che si apriva.

“Sei qui?!” domandò Bulma.

Il figlio si voltò verso di lei, la donna aveva una sigaretta tra le labbra.

“Deduco che mi cercavi” rispose.

La donna appoggiò le mani coperte dai guanti sul tetto.

“Pensavo che mi avresti aiutato ad addobbare casa” disse la donna.

Il giovane dai capelli color glicine appoggiò la mano sul manico della spada.

“È ancora quasi del tutto distrutta, dovremmo prima sistemarla” ribatté.

La madre si diede la spinta e si sedette accanto a lui.

“Dimmi la verità, dove sei stato tutto il giorno?” domandò.

Trunks si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Sono ancora alla ricerca delle sfere di Nameck. So che le hanno rubate, ma da qualche parte saranno finite” rispose.

Bulma si sporse e gli ticchettò sulla ferita che aveva al collo.

“E questa come te la sei fatta?” domandò.

Il figlio arrossì e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Hai combattuto con qualcuno, vero?” si lamentò la madre.

Trunks abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò un paio di operai sfilare davanti alla loro casa.

“Niente di pericoloso. Ho affrontato due stregoni con basso potenziale combattivo. Erano ridicoli, si chiamavano Bibidy e Babidy e volevano risvegliare un certo Bu” spiegò.

< Non posso dirle che un Kaiohshin è venuto di persona per dirmi dove si trovava quella sfera e me l’ha fatta distruggere per evitare l’apocalisse > pensò.

Bulma roteò gli occhi.

“Meglio non sottovalutare mai nessun nemico. Ti ricordo che apparentemente 17 e 18 sembravano dei ragazzini innocui” rispose.

Trunks annuì.

“Se vado a cercare qualche negozio che ha deciso di tornare a vendere decorazioni, mi perdonerai?” domandò.

Bulma espirò rumorosamente il fumo e si strinse la coda di lunghi capelli blu.

“Sei come tuo padre, anche lui trovava sempre qualche scappatoia” brontolò.

 


	3. Cap.3 La morte di Mirai Bulma

Cap.3 La morte di Mirai Bulma

 

Mirai Trunks si sedette accanto al letto della madre, le prese la mano pallida tra le proprie e rabbrividì. 

Il vento faceva ondeggiare le tendine della camera e risuonava il bip dei macchinari. 

Bulma socchiuse gli occhi, le si erano create delle rughe d’espressione agli angoli degli occhi. Sorrise al figlio, respirando rumorosamente da dietro la mascherina dell’ossigeno. Le iridi azzurre di Trunks divennero liquide ed avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Con quell’espressione seria, sei tutto tuo padre” biascicò la donna. 

Trunks deglutì a vuoto e socchiuse gli occhi, chinando il capo. La lunga coda color glicine gli sbatté sulla spalla coperta dalla giacca.

“Mi dispiace di aver rovinato le feste con questo malore. Mi rimetterò prima di capodanno” bisbigliò la donna. 

Trunks avvertì una fitta al petto e si morse il labbro.

“Ho parlato con il dottore. Mi ha detto che ultimamente sei andata spesso all’ospedale” sussurrò roco. 

Bulma sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, il capo le affondava nel cuscino.

“Non badare a quei vecchi gufi. Starò benissimo” ribatté. 

Trunks guardò la mano pallida della madre e le sue iridi divennero liquide.

“Perché non mi hai detto che avevi un cancro ai polmoni? Almeno avremmo potuto tentare qualche terapia… il dottore dice che adesso è troppo tardi” bisbigliò e la voce gli tremò. 

La donna chiuse gli occhi e tossì un paio di volte.

“Sarebbe stato inutile, avrei solo perso i capelli” ribatté secca. 

Trunks le lasciò andare la mano e si alzò in piedi, tremando.

“Potevi almeno smettere di fumare” gemette. 

La donna gli sorrise, creando una serie di rughette ai lati della bocca.

“Trunks…” sussurrò. 

Il giovane tirò su con il naso e si sedette nuovamente, curvando la schiena.

“Non dovrei urlarti addosso, tu stai male” bisbigliò. 

La donna si sporse, sentì l’agocannula farle male e si abbandonò nuovamente sul letto. Trunks le riprese una mano nella propria e lei espirò rumorosamente.

“Trunks, starò bene. Male che va, rivedrò quel musone di tuo padre” bisbigliò. 

Trunks gemette e strofinò il mento sul petto muscoloso.

“Tu promettimi solo che troverai qualcuno che ti renda felice” bisbigliò. Il suo elettrocardiogramma si fece sempre più lento.

“Te lo giuro, mamma” sussurrò Trunks. 

Bulma ridacchiò, chiuse gli occhi e respirò sempre più lentamente. La mano della donna divenne gelida. 

Trunks mugolò di dolore, mentre la donna smetteva di respirare e il suo battito cardiaco cessava. 

Trunks si alzò in piedi, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

“Aiuto! Qualcuno mi aiuti!” chiamò.


	4. Cap.4 Sulla tomba di Bulma

Cap.4 Sulla tomba di Bulma

 

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Trunks, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si strinse la fascetta nera che portava alla spalla, sopra la giacca e fu scosso da tremiti.

Il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli color glicine, faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori della giovane dietro di lui.

“Mi dispiace per tua madre” disse la ragazza. Le ciocche scure le sferzavano il viso e teneva gli occhi a mandorla socchiusi.

“È stata una sua scelta. Penso volesse rivedere mio padre… Non temere, però, mi ha lasciato i progetti della macchina del tempo. In caso di pericolo saprò costruirla anche da solo” disse Trunks.

Mai scosse violentemente il capo.

“Oh Trunks, non pensavo certo a quello. Sono qui per darti forza. Noi tutti contiamo su di te e non possiamo vederti schiacciato dal dolore.

Se hai bisogno di sfogarti, sono qui” disse.

Trunks si raddrizzò la spada che teneva sulle spalle.

“Non ho bisogn…”. Iniziò a dire.

Mai lo abbracciò, Trunks avvampò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che lei avvicinava le labbra alle sue.

“C-che… fai?” esalò. Le mise le mani sulle spalle e la allontanò.

“Di me ti puoi fidare. Credi nel destino”? chiese Mai.

Trunks indietreggiò, volse il capo e si fermò, vedendo la tomba di sua madre. Si girò nuovamente e guardò la giovane ritta davanti a lui.

“Hai saputo di quel tuo sosia più vecchio che gira per la città?” chiese secca Mai. Il fucile che teneva sulle spalle ondeggiò.

“Ognuno di noi ha sette sosia” farfugliò Trunks.

Mai strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“E quanti di loro hanno una macchina del tempo?” lo incalzò.

“Va bene. Vengono da un futuro distrutto. Allora?” ammise Trunks.

“Beh. Sono una me e un te, stanno insieme, si amano, avranno dei figli. Perché non possiamo stare insieme anche noi?” domandò Mai. Gli occhi le divennero liquidi.

“Mai, tu mi infondi coraggio e mi fai sentire pieno di speranza. Da quando ci incontriamo nelle sedute della resistenza penso di potercela fare a tutelare questo mondo. Però, se starò con te, sarò per quello che sento, non perché altri due noi stanno insieme.

Quei due li ha portati qui una divinità distruttrice che sembra un gatto e a mio parere sono parecchio disturbati. Pensa che abbandonano i gatti in giro!” ribatté Trunks, alzando la voce.

“Io so solo che hanno preso due bambini della resistenza, la piccola Maki e suo fratello, e li stanno crescendo come se fossero loro” ribatté Mai.

Trunks curvò la schiena.

“Chi accetterebbe di venire a vivere in un altro futuro apocalittico, una volta perso il proprio. Quando può andare a vivere in passati felici?” domandò roco.

“Trunks, dimmi, allora. Ho una chance di stare insieme a te?” chiese Mai.

Trunks la guardò in viso e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

< Mamma avrebbe voluto questo. Il suo ultimo desiderio è stato di vedermi accanto a una donna che mi ama e so che Mai non mi abbandonerà mai. Magari così potrò darle i nipotini che tanto voleva > pensò.

“Dammi un paio di giorni per riprendermi e poi andiamo a cena fuori. Ti va?” chiese.

Mai chinò il capo e le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

“Sono così egoista. Ti ho praticamente costretto a darmi un appuntamento proprio ora che è morta  _Bulma-san_ ” gemette.

Trunks l’abbracciò.

“N-non preoccuparti… andare avanti farà bene anche a me” disse gentilmente.


	5. Cap.5 Segnato dal destino

Cap.5 Segnato dal destino

 

Marron si strinse i codini, si sedette sul terrazzino e allungò le gambe oltre il bordo. Si tolse una sigaretta dalle labbra e ne espirò il contenuto, le sue iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi color ghiaccio.

Udì dei passi e assottigliò gli occhi, strinse un pugno, nascondendo un ki-blast tra le dita sottili e pallide. Vide un giovane ragazzo dai capelli color glicine immobile, rigido, con il viso arrossato.

“N- non sapevo ci fosse… qualcuno…” ammise.

Marron si voltò e fece ondeggiare la sigaretta tra le labbra, il sapore di nicotina le pizzicava il palato.

“Questo posto è mio, vattene” ordinò.

Il giovane espirò rumorosamente.

“S-scusa. Ero solo scappato” ammise.

Marron inarcò un sopracciglio dorato e ghignò.

“E da cosa? Di sotto finalmente si banchetta. Il giovane rampollo Briefs, tanto per ricordarci che è il nostro salvatore, ha tirato fuori scorte impensate di cibo per festeggiare il suo prossimo fidanzamento” disse gelida.

Il ragazzo si massaggiò il collo, osservò le spalle minute della coetanea, i capelli color dell’oro e la pelle diafana. Sentì la gola secca e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Odi davvero così tanto i Briefs?” domandò.

Marron espirò una nuvoletta di fumo chiara e la osservò disperdersi.

“Non mi piace il fatto che tutti dipendano da loro, come prima facevano da Gohan. Sono dei martiri, ma quelli come loro, quando fanno bene il loro lavoro, muoiono sul campo” mormorò roca. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e dimenò le gambe nel vuoto. “Io non voglio dipendere da nessuno”. Aggiunse.

Il ragazzo le si avvicinò e le si sedette al fianco.

“Sai, di sotto c’è la mia ragazza. Tutti si aspettano che io la sposi, perché ci hanno visto insieme. Lei mi ama ed io non ho il coraggio di lasciarla” ammise.

“Senti pusillanime, non ti ho chiesto la triste storia della tua via. Smettila di assillarmi o ti faccio cadere di sotto per controllare se hai il fegato almeno come organo” sibilò Marron.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò e balzò, levitando davanti alla giovane.

“Anche tu hai un’aura combattiva niente male, l’ho percepita subito. Però suppongo che tu non sappia sentirle” disse.

Marron saltò all’indietro e lanciò il ki-blast dorato contro il giovane. Questo lo tagliò a metà con la spada.

“Sono io Trunks Briefs. Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?” domandò Trunks.

Marron fece una risata gelida, fece cadere a terra la sigaretta e la schiacciò sotto il proprio stivaletto.

“Quindi l’eroe ha paura di un fidanzamento?” domandò secca.

Trunks rinfoderò la propria spada.

“Non sai quanto. Sembra che il mio futuro sia scritto nel destino e la cosa non mi va per niente” ammise.

Marron abbassò lo sguardo.

“Ho avuto già a che far con uomini che non valevano niente” sibilò.

Trunks aumentò la sua aura, la raffica di vento che ne seguì sciolse i capelli di Marron. La giovane impallidì e recuperò i laccetti per capelli.

Si voltò e vide Trunks che la fissava, il viso inespressivo, gli occhi aggrottati.

“Avanti, dillo a chi somiglio. Lo fanno tutti da quando sono bambina” ringhiò.

Trunks le atterrò davanti, le tolse un laccetto dalla mano. Lei si scansò, Trunks utilizzò la supervelocità per rifarle un codino.

“Stai meglio con i capelli sciolti, ma capisco la paura di somigliare a un altro. Se sono costretto a sposare Mai è proprio perché sembra che gli altri ‘me’ in ogni tempo scelgano lei” disse con voce roca.

“Io non sono 18” sibilò Marron. Si rifece l’altro codino.

“Mi chiamo Marron”. Aggiunse.

“Allora, Marron, posso rimanere nel tuo posto segreto ancora un po’?” chiese Trunks.

Marron schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato.

“Bah, idiota. Vieni, ho un posto più sicuro” sibilò. Spiccò a sua volta il volo, Trunks le levitò dietro solcando il cielo plumbeo.


	6. Cap.6 Il triste destino di Crilin

Cap.6 Il triste destino di Crilin

 

Marron si sedette su una roccia, guardando ciò che rimaneva dell’autostrada sotto di lei. Udì un basso tonfo e si voltò, vedendo che Trunks era atterrato dietro di lei, tra due pini.

“Ci sono stato qui, una volta. Nella montagna alle nostre spalle c’era il nascondiglio del Dr. Gero. Sono venuto per distruggere un mostro di nome Cell” disse. Si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine e osservò la giovane dargli di nuovo le spalle.

“Ho passato qui i primi anni della mia vita. Poi è venuta ‘mia madre’ a salvarmi. Non che Marion sia la mia vera madre, ma…” sussurrò Marron. Si grattò il dorso della mano ed espirò pesantemente dalle narici. “Sai, lei sembra più sciocca di quello che è. È riuscita a farsi amica quella Mai di un altro tempo. Si è fatta dire tutto quello che poteva su divinità, macchine del tempo, futuri distrutti da dei folli e passati diversi” mormorò roca.

Trunks chinò il capo e si grattò un sopracciglio color glicine.

“Vengo appena adesso da quel passato. Anche io lo invidio, ho lasciato mio padre vivo lì. Però l’altro me c’è stato in un altro tempo. Non volevo parlargli, è stata Mai a convincermi” borbottò.

“Il Mirai di un Mirai, forse non avreste dovuto giocare con il tempo. Avete fatto un vero casino” disse Marron. Scosse le spalle facendo ondeggiare i codini. “Ho saputo che da loro Marion è davvero una sciocca e… 18 è una buona madre. L’altra me ha una di quelle vite perfettine, dannati loro” ringhiò.

Trunks sgranò gli occhi.

“Sei figlia di Crilin?” domandò.

Marron strinse un pugno.

“Solo del suo DNA, possiamo dire che mia madre ha ucciso mio padre”. Strinse un pugno e scattò in piedi, tirò un pugno a un albero e lo mandò in frantumi.

Trunks si nascose il viso con il braccio, proteggendosi dalla sferzata di vento, frammenti di legno volarono tutt’intorno. Il polverone che si era alzato si diradò, ma l’eco del tonfo sordo risuonò tutt’intorno.

Marron abbassò il braccio, Trunks la intravide circondata da un’aura potente, ma trasparente.

“Come hai fatto a nascere se tua madre ha ucciso tuo padre? Puoi non rispondere, so cosa vuol dire il dolore di una perdita” disse.

Marron si voltò di scatto.

“Pensi di essere sfortunato perché i tuoi genitori sono morti? Loro si amavano” ringhiò.

Trunks abbassò lo sguardo.

“Quando ho conosciuto mio padre ne ho dubitato, ma sì, loro si amavano. Non voglio fare la gara di chi ha sofferto di più. Solo, tuo padre era compagno d’avventure del mio. Ho conosciuto il Crilin del passato e vorrei sapere cos’è successo a questo. Il mio _sensei_  Gohan mi ha solo detto che era morto come tutti gli altri, anni dopo la morte per malattia di Goku-san” spiegò.

Marron chiuse gli occhi e inspirò l’aria di montagna, diminuendo la potenza dell’aura.

“Sì, mio padre venne ucciso, ma c’è una cosa che nessuno sa. Mia madre andò a recuperare il suo corpo”. La sua voce s’incrinò mentre raccontava. “Si fece aiutare dal gemello a riattivare dei macchinari del Dr. Gero che si trovavano in un’altra base segreta. Lì trovano un altro cyborg, C-13, lo distrussero. E utilizzarono i pezzi per trasformare mio padre in un cyborg ai loro ordini”.

Trunks batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Cos…” bisbigliò.

“Ti chiederai perché non lo hai mai visto combattere. Vedi, diciamo che le mansioni di ‘mio padre’ erano diverse. Come ti ho detto sono figlia del suo DNA, lui era già morto.

Per 18 era solo un giocattolo, pensava attraverso di lui di diventare una donna vera”. Proseguì Marron.


	7. Cap.7  Il ricordo disperato di una figlia

Cap.7  Il ricordo disperato di una figlia

 

“Mi dispiace” gemette Trunks.

Marron si accomodò nuovamente su una roccia e si frugò nelle tasche, tirandone fuori un pacchetto di sigarette.

“È inutile dispiacersi. Poteva andarmi peggio. Mia madre decise di tenermi e, nonostante mio zio volesse trasformarmi in cyborg, mi lasciò umana. E Marion è riuscita a portarmi via prima che si stancassero di me”. Proseguì il suo racconto.

“Come c’è riuscita?” domandò Trunks. Si grattò il collo fino ad arrossarsi la pelle.

< Si vede che le fa male, dovrei arginare la mia curiosità. Però, probabilmente non ne ha mai parlato con nessuno. Sembra sola e io non voglio che lo sia >.

“Mia madre era troppo intenta a piangere il suo giocattolo per badare a me. Il giorno in cui quei due maledetti cyborg erano impegnati a uccidere il tuo maestro, Marion venne qui. Era stata fidanzata di mio padre e aveva scoperto la sua fine. Lo aveva spiato per giorni interi, di nascosto. Il suo potenziale combattivo era così misero che i rivelatori di quelle macchine assassine nemmeno si prendevano la briga di rilevarlo. Aspettò che mio padre fosse spento per ricaricarsi. 17 e 18 non avevano il genio del Dr. Gero, perciò gli avevano fatto un sistema di alimentazione abbastanza obsoleto.

Marion bruciò l’uomo che amava, per salvarlo dal suo triste fato. Utilizzò la carcassa di un animale bruciato per simulare la mia morte e mi portò via.

Ero abbastanza piccola da poter cambiare crescendo, da capire che quello che avevo vissuto non era normale. Ed abbastanza grande da capire che quella donna voleva il mio bene e mi conveniva seguirla”. Finì di raccontare.

Trunks la raggiunse, allungò la mano verso di lei e la ritrasse, sfiorandole appena il braccio. Si lasciò cadere pesantemente seduto a terra e ingoiò rumorosamente saliva.

“La tua storia è qualcosa che va oltre la tragedia, ma la sento legata alla mia. Sei così forte…” mormorò.

Marron gli diede un pugno al viso, facendolo gemere di dolore.

“Volevo ucciderli io mia madre e mio zio. Lo sai che vuol dire essere paragonata a lei dovunque si vada?

Avere come primo ricordo del proprio padre quello che si avrebbe di un cane? Lo avevano privato di qualsiasi umanità, scorrazzava nudo, a gattoni. E l’unico modo che aveva per dimostrarmi affetto, visto che non riusciva a parlare, era strofinarmi il viso sulla mano” ringhiò.

Trunks si massaggiò il viso e si rialzò in piedi.

“Tornerò da Mai. È inutile scappare da una sorte per niente nemica. Hai ragione tu, sono solo un codardo” mormorò roco. Fece un paio di passi e si allontanò da lei, dandole le spalle.

“Sarai veramente un codardo se sposerai una che non ami. Sarai prigioniero, l’unica differenza tra te e mio padre, sarà che la schiavitù non è evidente” ringhiò Marron.

Trunks si voltò verso di lei, gli occhi liquidi.

“Vorrei dirti che mi dispiace di non avertela lasciata uccidere, ma non sarebbe vero. Volevo annientarli, ma non solo per salvare questo mondo. Desideravo rivedere il sorriso sul volto di mia madre, smettere di sentirmi in colpa per non aver salvato Gohan e… agognavo essere libero.

Però come hai detto tu, questo mondo conta su di me, sono la sua speranza. Come posso tirarmi indietro da questo?” chiese.

Marron incrementò di nuovo l’aura, spiccò il volo e gli atterrò di fronte.

“Combatti con me. Senza trucchi, senza trasformazioni, senz’armi, alla vecchia maniera, corpo a corpo. E se vinco io, mollerai quell’oca della tua ragazza davanti a tutti” lo sfidò.

“Mai non è un’oca, è una donna coraggiosa!” gridò Trunks, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

“Avanti, dimostrami quanto la ‘ami’” lo derise Marron.

Trunks partì all’attacco cercando di colpirla con un pugno al volto. Marron lo scansò, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo proiettò oltre di sé.

Trunks fece una capriola in terra, si rimise in piedi e si voltò verso di lei.

“Se questi sono i tuoi attacchi, direi non molto”. Inferì Marron.


	8. Cap.8 Mirai Marron vince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNdhQq8lXII.  
> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 525.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 7. Gravità.

Cap.8 Mirai Marron vince

 

“Sono ore che andiamo avanti con il corpo a corpo e non abbiamo ancora risolto niente. Ti va se alziamo il tiro?” chiese Trunks. Aveva un occhio nero.

“Tipo?” domandò Marron, aveva il labbro spaccato e un rivolo all’altezza del collo.

Trunks spiccò il volo.

“Giuro che mi controllerò” disse.

“Pessima scelta, ragazzino” ribatté Marron, levitando a sua volta. Scattò e raggiunse Trunks con una serie di pugni alla vita e al tronco, con un gancio lo fece conficcare nel terreno.

Trunks si rialzò da terra, si piegò in avanti e sputò sangue, pulendosi il resto con il dorso della mano. La sua maglietta si era semi-distrutta, il giovane se la sfilò di dosso.

< Sembra che per lei la gravità non conti. Si muove benissimo in aria in ogni direzione > pensò, guardando la giovane in aria sopra di lui.

“Sai, si vede che non sei propriamente umana” disse.

Marron strinse un braccio intorno alla vita e puntò l’altro verso di lui, lanciando delle onde di energia.

“Mi stai dando della cyborg? Mi vuoi fare incazzare ancor di più?!” gridò.

Trunks schivò i colpi muovendosi rapidamente verso destra e sinistra.

“Beh, non è colpa mia se si vede che hai caratteristiche che possono avere solo i figli di cyborg” ribatté.

Parecchi alberi vennero presi in pieno, esplodendo.

“Ha parlato il figlio di alieno” ringhiò Marron. Creò una barriera intorno a sé, su cui s’infransero e rimbalzarono frammenti di rocce e schegge di legno.

Trunks scattò e con un pugno mandò in pezzi la barriera, tentò di colpirla con un pugno, ma Marron si spostava rapidamente volando in diverse direzioni.

< Io l’avevo detto! Per lei la gravità non conta > pensò.

Marron cercò di colpirlo con una ginocchiata, ma andò a vuoto.       

Trunks lanciò una serie di onde energetiche che raggiunsero l’avversario, Marron si parò con entrambe le braccia, la sua maglietta si lacerò e dalla stoffa si alzò del fumo.

Marron abbassò le braccia e Trunks avvampò, vedendo i seni della giovane lasciati scoperti. Avvampò e deglutì rumorosamente, Marron partì all’attacco e lo raggiunse con un calcio.

Trunks venne sbalzato all’indietro con un mugolio, Marron gli apparve alle spalle e lo immobilizzò.

“Possibile che basti sempre così poco a voi combattenti uomini per distrarvi?” gli sibilò all’orecchio.

Trunks si divincolò, sentiva i seni dell’altra giovane aderire contro la sua schiena e ansimò, socchiuse gli occhi, le pupille dilatate.

Marron incrementò la sua aura, lo tenne bloccato con anche con le gambe, continuava a stringerlo con un braccio. Con l’altra mano fece apparire una lama di energia e gliela puntò al collo.

“Hai perso” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

< E’ la degna erede di 18, ma ora so cosa vuol dire quel misto di eccitazione e paura che con sua madre non potevo provare perché troppo giovane > pensò Trunks.

“Mi dichiaro sconfitto, signora della gravità” esalò.

Marron lo lasciò andare e Trunks ansimò, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

“Sarò di parola, spezzerò il cuore alla donna migliore di tutte… in fondo si merita qualcosa di meglio di un codardo perdente” sussurrò.

Marron ghignò.

“Meglio così, non sei fatto per una perfettina, codardo” ribatté.


	9. Cap.9 Mai e Trunks si lasciano

Cap.9 Mai e Trunks si lasciano

 

“Mai, sei tu?” chiese Mirai Trunks, diede un colpo a una scaffalatura, questa si staccò dalla parete e gli ricadde pesantemente in testa, facendogli sfuggire un gemito.

< La solita sfortuna > pensò Mirai Trunks, mentre una serie di carte, precipitate dalla scaffalatura andata in pezzi, si sparpagliavano sul pavimento. Si massaggiò il collo e sospirò rumorosamente, la sua pelle era arrossata.

“Scusa. Mi stavo preparando per il nostro appuntamento” rispose Mai.

Trunks sospirò rumorosamente e si grattò il braccio fino ad arrossarselo e si piegò in avanti, iniziando a raccogliere gl’incartamenti.

“Devo parlarti…” sussurrò.

“Ho già organizzato tutto. Vedrai, tua madre sarà felice dall’aldilà. Mi occuperò io di te”. Lo interruppe Mai.

Trunks avvertì una fitta al petto e indietreggiò.

“Riguardo a questo…” esalò.

Mai lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò.

“Di sicuro non prenderemo tutti i gatti del quartiere. Ti conosco, tu adotteresti tutti quei randagi. Non ti rendi conto che neanche in tre giorni già ti hanno dimenticato” disse. Gli sorrideva e il suo viso era incorniciato dai lunghi capelli mori.

Trunks boccheggiò.

“Ho incontrato una ragazza figlia di 18…” spiegò.

Mai impallidì e, lasciandolo andare, si tolse il fucile dalle spalle.

“Perché non l’hai detto subito? Dobbiamo ucciderla!” gridò.

Trunks si mordicchiò il labbro e negò con il capo.

“Oh, eccolo di nuovo, quel tuo buon cuore esagerato. Dobbiamo fermarla prima che inizi a uccidere” lo rimproverò Mai.

“Lei non è come sua madre” disse Trunks.

Mai caricò il fucile.

“Se non lo vuoi fare tu, lo farò io” ringhiò.

La finestra si aprì e Mirai Marron atterrò all’interno.

“Fai pure, _stregaccia_ , provaci. Trunks, te l’avevo che ti conveniva piantarla davanti a tutti” disse.

Mai le sparò contro, Marron schivò i colpi muovendosi a destra e a sinistra, le afferrò la canna del fucile e la piegò.

“Smettetela di litigare”. Cercò di fermarle Trunks.

“Uccidila. Se mi ami, uccidila!” strillò Mai con voce isterica, le lacrime agli occhi.

“Mai, io ci tengo molto a te, ma non posso uccidere un’innocente solo perché ti ha offeso” gemette Trunks.

Mai gettò a terra il fucile e singhiozzò.

“Se per te conto così poco… I-io lo capisco. Un grane eroe non ha spazio per me” gemette. Corse alla porta, la spalancò e corse fuori.

Trunks sospirò.

“Siediti. Ti aggiusto io la casa, tu curati ‘questo’” disse Marron, sfiorandogli con la mano il bernoccolo che era comparso tra i suoi capelli color glicine.

Trunks gemette dolorosamente.

“Mi stia stravolgendo l’esistenza” piagnucolò.

 

 


	10. Cap.10 I due Mirai Trunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt de ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ indetto da Il giardino di Efp.  
> Lanciato da M.G.O.: "Come on, Come on, Come on to the future   
> Come all, Come all the way   
> Come on, Come on, Come on to the future   
> The future is arranged”. [Come to the future - Skillet].

Cap.10 I due Mirai Trunks

_Dai, Dai, vieni al futuro._

_Vieni, vieni fino in fondo._

_Dai, Dai, vieni al futuro._

_Il futuro è organizzato._

 

< Mi sono chiesto perché avrei dovuto lasciare Mai davanti a tutti, per una mia sciocca idea del momento.

Alla fine ho deciso che non l’avrei fatto, che le avrei chiesto scusa davanti a tutti.

Peccato mi abbia lasciato lei.

Ed ora mi ritrovo con una tipa strana in casa e un gatto nero > pensò.

Trunks si sdraiò sul letto sfatto, dalle coperte bucherellate e sospirò, guardando il pulviscolo che levitava in controluce sopra la sua testa.

“Fammi capire bene. Esiste un pianeta dove ci sono delle sfere che potrebbero resuscitare delle persone e tu non ci sei mai andato?

Sei un inventore, dovresti riuscire a costruire la navicella che serve” disse Marron. Aveva i capelli legati in una coda alta, la luce del sole li faceva splendere di riflessi color dell’oro.

“Non si può cambiare il tempo e non potrei resuscitare tutti. Se tutto andasse bene, solo tre persone e rischieremmo di attirarci l’ira degli dei” sussurrò.

Socchiuse gli occhi guardando gli short stringere i glutei della giovane e la maglietta rosa che indossava aderirle alla pelle madida di sudore. Avvertì la gola secca e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

< Ha la bellezza di sua madre, ma… è così umana > pensò. Strinse gli occhi e si mise un braccio sugli occhi.

“Parli degli dei come se li conoscessi” disse Marron, sporgendosi in avanti.

“Ho incontrato un Kahioshin e… ho incontrato una mia controparte. Viene da una linea temporale alternativa a questa, ha sposato la sua Mai, che a quanto pare lo perdona anche se non ‘uccide’ la gente, al contrario della mia e ha incontrato il dio della distruzione in persona. Ha addirittura ‘adottato’ due bambini come figli” spiegò Trunks.

Marron ghignò.

“Avere lo stesso aspetto di qualcuno, magari essere anche la sua controparte in un altro universo, non ti rende uguale. Magari tra quella Mai e la tua c’è la stessa differenza che c’è tra me e mia madre” spiegò.

< Sei davvero così ingenuo da pensare che agli dei freghi qualcosa di noi? > pensò.

Trunks la guardò in viso, i suoi occhi azzurri si specchiarono in quelli di lei.

“Sai, quell’altro Trunks, ha visto, viaggiando nel tempo, una dimensione in cui tua madre è una brava persona e ti sta crescendo amorevolmente.

Non sei invidiosa di…” sussurrò.

“Come penso siano persone diverse, penso siano anche storie diverse. Non invidio ciò che non mi appartiene, voglio cambiare questo mondo.

Tu mi hai tolto la possibilità di uccidere mia madre con le mie mani, sei in debito” disse Marron e lo puntò con l’indice.

“Non andrò a chiedere un desiderio a quelle sfere” rispose Trunks, indurendo il tono.

< Non farò finire anche questo mondo > pensò.

“No, ma ci faremo allenare dagli dei. Quel Trunks conoscerà un modo per mettersi in contatto con loro e faremo in modo che non succeda più” ordinò Marron.

Trunks si massaggiò la fronte.

“Quell’altro Trunks sta cercando una casa per la sua numerosa famiglia, potrei proporgli di vivere qui, in cambio. Però… ci sarebbe confusione con i nomi” esalò.

Marron ridacchiò.

“Basterà chiamarlo Mirai. Se è così abituato ai viaggi nel tempo, non gli darà fastidio” disse con tono pungente.

“Sei terribile” borbottò Trunks.

< Però mi piace questo tuo caratterino, sono convinto che papà avrebbe apprezzato vedermi frequentare donne così > rifletté.

“Mirai… Futuro. Benvenuti nel futuro, luogo organizzato e perfetto, da vivere fino in fondo, fino a che qualche mostro non ti spazza via.

Benvenuti nel mio dannato futuro” sussurrò con voce rauca.

 


	11. Cap.11 Le cronache radiose degli dei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt de ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ indetto da Il giardino di Efp.  
> Lanciato da M.G.O.: “Can you see it  
> You know the future's in my sight  
> Invisible kingdom  
> Collides with space and time  
> The universe has been ordered, yeah" [Come to the future - Skillet].

 

 Cap.11 Le cronache radiose degli dei

 

 

Trunks si deterse la fronte con un fazzoletto di stoffa azzurro, indossava un grembiule rosa che gli stringeva i fianchi muscolosi, fasciati dalla sua battle-suit blu scuro. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli color glicine.

Osservò Marron intenta a sollevare dei pesi di metallo nero, uno per ogni mano, sopra la testa. Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, il corpo di lei era risaltato dalla sua battle-suit color oro. Avvertì una fitta al bassoventre e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Non ti distrarre. Se bruciamo qualcosa Bills, invece di allenarci, ci distrugge” si sentì dire. Annuì e si voltò, al suo fianco c’era Mirai intento a preparare delle sfere di pesce.

“Preferirei evitare. A casa Mai e i miei bambini mi aspettano” disse Mirai, indossava un grembiule azzurro su una battle-suit blu chiara.

Trunks si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Ti piace, vero? Se n’è accorto anche Whis” sussurrò Mirai.

“Chi?” chiese Trunks, finendo di preparare del ramen istantaneo.

“Marron. Non fai altro che guardarla. Sei fortunato a dormire con me o lei si sarebbe accorta del ‘piccolo problema’. Sì, con la tuta aderente si nota benissimo” disse Mirai. Aveva le gote rosate e aveva abbassato il volume.

< Mi vergogno a farglielo notare, ma mi conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che di mio non lo ammetterò mai.

Mi chiedo proprio come il piccolo Trunks del passato fosse riuscito ad ottenere quel carattere duro e schietto. Assomigliava a mio padre molto più di quanto riuscirò a fare io in ogni altro tempo > pensò.

Trunks avvampò e deglutì a vuoto ripetutamente scuotendo il capo.

“N-non è come sembra” disse con voce stridula e soffocata.

Mirai incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Ti stai domandando se ti piace solo fisicamente? Perché mi è sembrata abbastanza intelligente, Whis l’ha sottoposta anche a dei testi d’intelligenza…”. Iniziò a dire.

Trunks spense il forno e ne estrasse la pizza, controllando le porzioni che avevano sistemato su una tavolata.

“Non è quello il punto! Sembra un tornado, mi ha cambiato la vita, spazza via tutto quello che conosco. Non punti fermi, sembra più avermi stregato.

Lei è così diversa da sua madre, ma ho paura che non potrebbe mai amarmi proprio perché l’ho sconfitta al posto suo” gemette.

“Hai solo paura di non essere contraccambiato e non di essere all’altezza di un tale fenomeno naturale. Anche io mi chiedevo se Mai, così coraggiosa, capace di portare avanti le truppe umane da sole, di combattere Black, avrebbe mai potuto amarmi.

Non lo scoprirai mai finché non provi a conquistarla” ribatté Mirai.

< Nei suoi occhi rivedo me stesso, due mondi così diversi, amori per persone differenti. Spazio e tempo collidono, in un futuro uguale e mutevole.

L’universo si dischiuse in un regno invisibile. Però non posso lasciarmi confondere dalla stranezza di tutto questo, quel ragazzo ha bisogno di qualcuno a cui appoggiarsi > si disse.


End file.
